Nada vale mas que tu amor
by Merwyn Ariadna
Summary: A veces no nos damos cuenta que tenemos la culpa hasta que es demaciado tarde...


**Nada vale más que el amor**

La miró de reojo, no podía creer que después de 3 años de convivencia ella decidiera irse. ¿Cómo podía ser? Le habría dado todo, mentía el le había dado todo. Muchas veces ni siquiera había sido necesario que le reclamase algo que en seguida estaría en sus manos, solamente para ella.

Pero sin embargo, se encontraban en esa situación, en esa incomoda situación. No podía creerlo, ella había decidido por los dos, solamente había pensado en ella al matar el amor mutuo que sentía, lo peor es que su decisión se tomo de un día para el otro. Mentía, volvía a mentir, tal vez ese era el factor que había acabado con todo. No, no ella sin duda ya sabía sobre su condición, lo habían hablado y no pareció molestarle a ninguno de los dos, al contrario habían estado de acuerdo que mientras el estuviera de gira, ambos tendrían una vida aparte. O tal vez eso fue lo que Matt quiso entender, no lo sabía, pero estaba seguro ella lo había autorizado a hacer lo que quisiese y le había sido fiel, siempre, hasta la ultima vez.

Volvió a mirarla, llevaba una pollera rosa y un blaiser del mismo color. La joven levanto la vista, y él no pudo aguantar, se le hizo pedazos el alma en ese mismo instante. ¿Donde estaba su sonrisa? ¿Qué había sido de ella? Estaba seguro que esa no era la mujer de la que se había enamorado, esta tenía ojeras ojos llorosos y mucha tristeza. Mimi camino hacia donde él estaba y lo aparto con la mano para poder pasar. Pero antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta que separaba la habitación del comedor, él tomo su mano y le hablo.

Por favor, ya no sé como mas pedírtelo, quédate. Por lo que más quieras ¡QUEDATE! Te necesito, sos mi vida y no voy a sobrevivir sin vos, no quiero estar sin vos- había sido un susurro, pero a los oídos de la joven parecieron gritos, gritos de auxilio, de locura, de amor, quien sabe. No podía pensar claramente, desde que se entero no podía hacerlo.

**Flash Back**

¿Cómo?- pregunto atónita mientras movía las manos intentando no pensar en lo que estaba escuchando.

Lo que oíste, Matt va a tener un hijo de otra persona, una de sus fans para ser mas preciso-

Esto es mentira, él nunca me habría engañado, soy su novia, después de tanto años casi soy la esposa-

Es verdad lo lamento- ella le tomo las manos al joven que tenía adelante, y finalmente le dijo con las voz mas segura que le pudo salir en esos instantes de desesperación.

Me iré, no puedo quedarme a ver como tiene una familia sin que yo sea parte de ella. No puedo, ¡simplemente no puedo!- un silencio incomodo se apoderó del lugar- Sos el mejor amigo, incluso lo acompañaste en todas sus giras sin tener nada que ver con la banda. Quédate con él, te va a necesitar.

¡Mimi no te vayas! Fue un error de su parte, todos cometemos errores-

Ella lo miró, su mirada siempre dulce por primera vez parecía un témpano, sin pensarlo se acerco a donde estaba su amigo de la infancia para así poder tomarlo del cuello del saco.

Cuando los errores involucran a personas inocentes como este bebe, no se pueden pasar por alto. Lo siento, Tai…-

Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir caminando a toda velocidad, llego a la calle y empezó a correr, no sabía a donde solo que quería paz.

**Fin Flash Back**

Lo siento, no puedo-

No es suficiente castigo tener que cargar con este bebe-

Mimi se dio vuelta para así poder mirarlo a los ojos, por primera vez desde que le habían dado la noticia. Estuvieron así unos cuantos segundos, hasta que ella levanto la mano, para así aventarle una sonora bofetada en la cara.

No vuelvas a decir que ese bebe es una carga. Nunca. Es tu hijo y por lo tanto, te vas a hacer responsable de él, más que nada por el hecho de que sos la razón de que valla a nacer ese nene.

El contacto visual desapareció en el mismo instante que ella término de vocalizar la última palabra. Matt solo pudo mirarla, sabía que tenía razón, por fin se daba cuenta, ¿en que había estado pensando todo este tiempo? Le había echado toda la culpa a ella, sin siquiera intentar reflexionar un poco sobre lo ocurrido. Ella estaba tomando su valija, estaba saliendo por la puerta, estaba cerrando la puerta y él solo estaba ahí. Mirando, era tarde ella se había ido y tenía toda la razón, tal vez nunca volvería.

Paso lentamente la vista por el cuarto, todo le hacía recordar a ella. Incluso podía seguir sintiendo su perfume en el ambiente. Ese perfume que lo había vuelto loco, sonrió, volvía a mentir, no era su perfume era ella la que lo enamoro completamente, ni sus tinturas, ni sus collares, ni nada. Solo ella.

Estaba terminando de hacer la revisión al cuarto, cuando se detuvo en un estante. Allí se encontraba una foto de ellos hace tres años, exactamente la noche en la que habían tomado la decisión de vivir juntos. Sonrió mientras se acercaba a la foto y le daba un beso para así retirarse del cuarto e ir a buscarla.

FIN

**¿Qué les pareció? Bueno este es mi primer fic, por lo menos el primero que subo. Así que no sean muy malvados… Sé que el final es muy abierto, pero quería que cada uno inventase su propio final. Bueno eso es todo. Por favor dejen reviews!**


End file.
